Tatuado en mi Alma
by Lintunia
Summary: El alma gemela de Castiel murió cuando sólo era un adolescente y siempre pensó que no habría peor suerte que esa. Se equivocó, si la había. Enamorarse de alguien que ya había encontrado a la suya. UA. Fic participante en el Reto de San Valentín 2015 para el grupo Fics Marca España.


Castiel Novak perdió a su alma gemela sin siquiera conocerla.

De entre todas las ciudades y personas en el mundo, el destino eligió a un joven de diecisiete años que comenzaba a experimentar lo bueno y lo malo de la adolescencia para demostrar que no importaba el cuidado de los pasos en el camino de la vida, las cosas no siempre resultaban según lo planeado.

Ocurrió una mañana de sábado mientras Castiel acompañaba a su hermana Anna para realizar las compras. Debatían animadamente sobre los beneficios del pan integral mientras doblaban al pasillo de lácteos. Fue al alcanzar un cartón de leche cuando el adolescente sintió un calor extraño invadir una parte de su brazo, seguido de un jadeo asustado de su hermana y la sensación de líquido corriendo sobre su piel.

— Castiel... tu brazo... está sangrando.— le había dicho.

En efecto, su antebrazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de un líquido rojo que corría hasta su muñeca. Sólo que Anna estaba equivocada, no era sangre lo que cubría su brazo. Era tinta. La tinta natural que su cuerpo había creado al nacer para pintar su tatuaje.

El tatuaje con el nombre de su alma gemela.

Castiel vio con horror que la marca que durante su corta vida había leído _Balthazar_ se desvanecía totalmente de su pálida piel, escurriéndose en pequeñas gotas que caían al suelo. Anna fue la primera en reaccionar, sacó un pañuelo para limpiar su brazo y lo sacó al pasillo principal rumbo a la salida de la tienda; las compras completamente olvidadas.

El camino de regreso fue perturbadoramente sereno. Anna tenía una mano en el volante y la otra acariciando su hombro mientras le decía tranquilizadoramente que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

Pero Castiel supo la verdad desde el primer momento. Su alma gemela había muerto y él ni siquiera pudo llegar a conocerla.

A pesar de que casos como estos solían ser muy comunes incluso en personas más jóvenes, ser el hijo más joven de una familia que creía fervientemente en la voluntad de Dios para la selección del alma gemela, significo una noticia devastadora. Por supuesto que nadie culpo a Castiel, pero la condescendencia y cuidado con los que fue tratado en los siguientes días no hacían nada por ayudar a que se sintiera mejor.

Su madre una vez le había explicado que la marca del alma de una persona no se borraba cuando su otra mitad moría. Se evaporaba cuando el sentimiento de unión desaparecía. Era por eso que muchas personas aún llevaban su tatuaje, aferrándose al recuerdo de su alma gemela fallecida o perdida. En el caso de Castiel, la marca se había desvanecido completamente porque ningún vínculo había sido formado.

Sin un tatuaje en su brazo, fue sólo cuestión de una semana para que todos sus vecinos y conocidos se enteraran de su lamentable caso.

Después de eso, vivir los próximos cinco años de su vida sin su marca fue frustrante. La gente lo miraba con una lástima que Castiel aborrecía.

Y aunque se empeño en demostrar, a él mismo y a los demás que no necesitaba un alma gemela teniendo pequeños romances que fracasaron, en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que la oportunidad de llegar a enamorarse y amar de verdad se había ido junto a ese desconocido Balthazar.

Esos habían sido sus pensamientos hasta que la vida le había demostrado una vez más su gran versatilidad.

OOO

Castiel aseguro una vez más la correo de su mochila a su hombro, una pequeña costumbre involuntaria para sus nervios. Entró por la puerta principal de la pequeña y hermosa cafetería. Buscó con la mirada un rostro en específico pero sintió una leve decepción al no encontrarlo. Intentó mantener su sonrisa al ver a una chica pelirroja sonriéndole desde el mostrador.

—Hola Cas, mi cliente nerd favorito. — Dijo la chica.

—Buenos días a ti también Charlie.

— Vaya, alguien necesita su dosis diaria de café ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?

— Si por favor—

—¡Hey Cas! ¿Cómo estás hombre? — Interrumpió una tercera voz.

Y ahí estaba él, la razón de los nervios de Castiel.

— Hola Dean — Respondió mirando al hombre que llegaba al lado de Charlie.

— Creí que ya no llegarías Cas, dime que te sirvo. — El hombre le sonrió, y movió brevemente a Charlie para tomar su pedido.

Dean Winchester era el empleado más nuevo en The Roadhouse, contratado hace poco más de un mes. Con su sonrisa encantadora, sus grandes ojos verdes y rostro hermoso se había ganado el corazón de la mayoría de la clientela en muy poco tiempo, incluyendo el de Castiel.

A Dean le gustaba el Rock, la cerveza y las hamburguesas. Amaba el pie, a su coche y a su hermano menor Sam.

Castiel también sabía que Dean cuidaba de su hermano, el pagaba las cuentas desde que sus padres fallecieron. Tenía otro trabajo a tiempo parcial como mecánico en el taller de un viejo amigo de su padre, un hombre llamado Bobby que había sido como un segundo padre para ellos.

El hombre tenía un gran carisma y era muy dulce a su manera.

Odiaba las alturas, era alérgico a los gatos y amaba secretamente la serie de Dr. Sexy MD.

Y lo más importante de todo.

Ya había encontrado a su alma gemela.

— Gracias Dean — Dijo Castiel cuando le fue entregado su café.

—Si claro, nos vemos Cas. — Dijo Dean mientras Castiel salía del establecimiento y soltó un suspiro cuando llegó a la calle.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando venía aquí, desde el principio y se maldecía por ello.

Había visto la marca de Dean desde aquella vez que lo atendió por primera vez. Fue sin intención, no había podido evitar mirarla y encontrar un _"isa"_ en su brazo. Desde ese día trató de mantener sus interacciones con Dean al mínimo, pero aún así no pudo evitar encariñarse con él.

Pero ahora eran un tipo de amigos. Y Castiel podía conformarse con eso.

OOO

La silla que se encontraba del otro lado de su mesa hizo un chirrido contra el suelo y Castiel alzó rápidamente la vista de su libro para ver a Dean sentarse frente a él.

— Ahhh Dean ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Sentándome — Le contestó como si fuera obvio.

—Pero Ellen...

— Tranquilo Cas, está bien, mi descanso acaba de empezar así que pensé en hacerte compañía.

— Oh está bien pero ¿qué es esto? — Dijo señalando al pedazo de pie que Dean había traído con él y puesto delante suyo.

— Una rebanada de pie... genio.

— Me refiero a porque me la das, yo no la ordene.

— Ya lo sé, la casa invita así que sólo cállate y come. — Castiel suspiró, miro el plato, a Dean y después su brazo cubierto.

Aquí no había ninguna otra cosa.

Eran sólo unos amigos charlando.

El día que Castiel lo conoció fue la única vez que había visto la marca de Dean. Desde entonces el chico siempre llevaba camisas con mangas largas, ocultándola. Pero el hecho de que no pudiera ver la marca no significaba que no estuviera ahí. Castiel lo agradecía, lo menos que necesitaba era saber si había una Marisa o una Larisa escrito en el brazo de Dean.

Pero es que el chico de ojos verdes era tan amable y dulce con él que Castiel no podía evitar sentir la esperanza en su pecho. Más por el hecho de que Dean nunca hablaba de su otra mitad. Nunca.

Y él no se había atrevido a preguntar.

Con todo ello, las actitudes y detalles de Dean, Castiel no podía evitar enamorarse cada vez más.

— De acuerdo

OOO

— ¿Estas libre el viernes? — Castiel detuvo abruptamente su risa y estuvo a punto de tirar su café; no creyendo lo que había oído.

— ¿Qué?

— Porque me preguntaba si aceptarías salir a tomar algo a ese nuevo restaurante mexicano, me han contado que...

Pero Castiel ya no escuchaba. No podía... debía estar soñando esto.

Dean invitándolo a salir.

Sonrió, a punto de abrir la boca...

Pero entonces lo recordó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el brazo de Dean, donde estaba la marca de su alma gemela.

Su felicidad se fue.

¿Pero cómo se atrevía? Es decir... si Dean ya tenía su... No, Castiel no entendía nada.

— Yo... no creo que sea lo mejor Dean. — La mirada de decepción que recibió le rompió el corazón.

— Oh...entiendo pero.

— Disculpa tengo que irme. — No se detuvo a escuchar si Dean le contesto.

OOO

Oh Dios pero que estúpido. Eso fue monumentalmente estúpido.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso?

Podía haber millones de explicaciones, tal vez el alma gemela de Dean había fallecido, o habían terminado. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa y él sólo lo arruinó. Debió haber dejado que Dean le explicara, no haber salido como un cobarde de manera tan dramática.

Tenía...tenía que buscar a Dean, pedirle disculpas y dejar que se explicara, sí, eso era lo más sensato. Pero de repente unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su diatriba.

— ¿Dean? — Dijo al abrir la puerta.

— Me separe de Lisa — Fue lo primero que dijo.

—¿Cómo?

— Lisa, mi alma gemela. Estamos separados desde hace un año. — Castiel no sabía que decir — ¿Puedo pasar ?

— Debí habértelo dicho antes de invitarte a salir. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso eso fue realmente estúpido, pero Cas, te juro que iba a contártelo cuando se diera la oportunidad.

— ¿Y se supone que esa oportunidad se daría en la cena?

— Sí, ese era mi plan, brillante ¿no crees?

— Entonces, ¿quieres contarme?

Y así fue como Castiel se entero que Dean había encontrado a Lisa a sus dieciocho años. Empezaron a salir después de eso y a los ocho meses se habían ido a vivir juntos, llevándose a un Sam de doce años con ellos. Habían llevado las cosas demasiado rápido pensando que al ser almas gemelas todo simplemente se daría. Se equivocaron.

Pronto, Dean se dio cuenta que debió haber vivido más cosas, anhelaba su libertad. Lisa por su parte, se había convertido en un tipo de ama de casa mientras Dean trabajaba en el taller y también se dio cuenta que esa no era la vida que ella quería.

— Entonces el dinero empezó a faltar, las cuentas se acumulaban, Lisa tuvo que buscar un trabajo para ayudarme. No se quejaba pero yo sabía que no era feliz, yo no podía darle las cosas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada. — Explicó Dean.— Fue cuando decidimos separarnos. Fue difícil, pero fue lo mejor. Ambos lo necesitábamos porque aunque nuestro vínculo era fuerte, nuestra sed de libertad lo era más.

Castiel escuchó con atención que Lisa decidió regresar con sus padres para poder seguir estudiando. Dean se quedó con Sam en el departamento y buscó un segundo trabajo para poder pagarlo.

— Después de nuestra separación pensé en ella, muchas veces. Pase por cosas malas y su recuerdo siempre me daba tranquilidad. Pero después me di cuenta que debía seguir adelante, aferrarme al pasado no me ayudaría a seguir mi futuro, así que sólo lo solté, para que se fuera por sí sólo y ahora. — Dean se subió la manga de la camisa y le enseño lo que quedaba de su tatuaje.

De la palabra "isa" que había visto hace ya más de cuatro meses, sólo quedaba una pobre "a" que estaba por desaparecer. Castiel no puedo evitar pasar sus dedos por la letra borrosa.

— Tu ayudaste mucho. — Susurró Dean en su oído, estremeciéndolo. — Quiero intentarlo de nuevo ¿sabes?, pero ahora ya estoy seguro de lo quiero, hacer las cosas con calma, bien, contigo. ¿Qué dices Cas?

Castiel sonrió. No tenía ni que pensarlo.

OOO

— Dean basta, tengo que terminar este ensayo— Castiel dijo riendo mientras recibía otro beso en el cuello.

— Vamos Cas no mientas, se lo que quieres. —Dean rió en su cuello.

La pareja reía al dejar caer su peso sobre el sofá de Castiel, entre besos, susurros y caricias.

Mientras, debajo de dos capas de ropa que se iban reduciendo, la última letra de un tatuaje se unía al destino de sus hermanas desaparecidas.


End file.
